


and i'm free, free falling

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (sea serpents), Attempt at Humor, Dragon Han Jisung | Han, Dragons, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Riddles, Sea Monsters, Sea Serpent Hwang Hyunjin, ghost hunting!, hyunjin doesnt like ghosts, they fall down a trap door, we learn a little about dragons!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: "Remind me why I agreed to do this Scooby Doo shit with you?"~~31 Days of Halloween: Day 13
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	and i'm free, free falling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hidden trap doors
> 
> so there's a bunch of different ways you could refer to a group of dragons (like flock, or clan, etc.) but i've always used "thunder" so whenever it talks about jisung's thunder, its his family (immediate and extended)!

Jisung and Hyunjin often visited each other's families together because they'd been friends so long that they'd both just sort of been adopted. This year, they were visiting Jisung's thunder. Jisung was planning on flying them, so after saying goodbye to their friends, they took off to find a place where Jisung could switch forms.

Eventually they ended up in a forest clearing in the middle of nowhere (it had taken them 2 hours to find it). Hyunjin stood back as Jisung started to shift.

Skin turned into scales and fingers into claws as he became a large, blue dragon. He was a big dragon, but Hyunjin had already seen his dragon form enough times to be used to it. He walked over to the dragon and climbed onto his back. Once Hyunjin was readying, Jisung shook out his wings and took off. 

* * *

They arrived around noon, and were greeted by Jisung's mother. She fawned over the two of them for a few moments, before inviting them inside. Jisung's house was always warm inside (a pain in the summer but heavenly in cold weather). "Go eat something for lunch. I'm sure you two are hungry." Jisung's mother said with a warm smile. 

Hyunjin smiled back as he pulled Jisung inside the house. The two walked into the kitchen where two of Jisung's cousins were arguing about something or other. Jisung made sandwiches for him and Hyunjin, and the two sat at the table. 

They spoke with Jisung's cousins for a little bit, listening to whatever news they had missed. After a few minutes, one of Jisung's cousins leaned over and said in a hushed tone, "Did you know that there were ghosts in the old ruins? A couple people spotted some and went to check it out. They said some weird things happened to them." 

Jisung's eyes lit up while Hyunjin's widened. "No way!" Jisung said, grinning. "We should totally check it out!" He turned to Hyunjin as he said his last remark. 

"No, no, no! Remember the last time we went to a weird, abandoned, ghost place?" Hyunjin said, glaring. 

"The house? That wasn't bad at all! Everyone had fun!" Jisung hummed for a moment. "Well, minus you and Binnie, but still." 

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to do this Scooby Doo shit with you?" Hyunjin asked as he followed Jisung into the ruins. They were tall, stone structures and buildings that were worn and crumbling in some places. It probably wasn't the best idea to go exploring them at 10 PM.

"Because you looooooove me!" Jisung said, laughing. He held his flashlight up and pointed with it. "They said the main building was where the ghosts were supposed to be." 

"Whatever..." Hyunjin mumbled, following Jisung towards the aforementioned building. 

Once inside, they coughed at the dust that floated in the air. "This place is super old, so I'd be careful." Jisung cautioned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I can imagi- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Both boys started screaming as the floor fell out underneath them! They dropped for only a few seconds before hitting the ground, but Jisung lost his flashlight and where they were now was completely pitch dark. "Hold on..." Jisung said. He fumbled around for a few minutes before pulling out a matchbox. He pulled a match out and struck it, lighting the tiny flame. "No dragon is far from emergency matches!" He said, proudly. 

"You're a dragon. You can breathe fire!" Hyunjin said, exasperatedly. The meager flame did little to illuminate more than their immediate vicinity. 

"Well, yeah, but what if we're in a building made of wood? Or if it's a really confined space? You don't want to set fire to anyone or anything you don't mean to! Dragonflame is not very precise, despite being powerful." Jisung said, pouting. Then he brought the match closer to the wall and gasped in excitement. "Here's what we need!" 

Hyunjin watched as Jisung blew out the match, extinguishing their only light. He heard an odd scraping sound, before there was a whoosh and a crackle, and a larger light lit up the room. Hyunjin glanced up to see Jisung carrying a newly-lit torch. "Where'd that come from?!"

"Please, there's always torches in really old, stone buildings! This is common sense, Hwang!" Jisung said, as though Hyunjin should already know this. "Let's head that way!" Jisung pointed down the hallway (since Hyunjin realized that's what they were in), and started walking. 

* * *

After ten minutes of nothing but stone and more stone, there was finally a door. There were scribbly lines on the door that were probably meant to be writing, but Hyunjin only vaguely recognized the shapes. They weren't the script sea serpents used, nor were they any human language he knew. But Jisung recognized them. 

"Ooh! Old Draconic! My parents had me learn this in middle school!" He held the torch closer to the writing, and said, "Damn. It's a riddle. I think we might have to answer the riddle to get through the door." 

"Uh, how do we answer it?" Hyunjin asked, glancing around them. There was nothing that stood out to him. 

"Usually these things are enchanted, so you just say the answer out loud. Let me read what the riddle says." Jisung cleared his throat before reading, "'I am something people love or hate. I change people's appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themselves I will go up even higher. To some people I will fool them. To others I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. No matter how hard people try I will never go down. What am I?''

"That was a really long riddle." Hyunjin stated. "What's with dragons and riddles?" 

"I dunno, it's just a traditional thing, I guess." Jisung said with a shrug. "What's with sea serpents and boats?" 

Hyunjin glared at him before turning to the door. "Any ideas?" 

"Hmm... Change's appearances and thoughts... A mystery... Will never go down... No clue." Jisung sighed. "I was never good at riddles." 

"Let's see... If people take care of themselves, it goes up. But it will never go down... Hey, that almost sounds like..." Hyunjin smiled suddenly, shaking Jisung by the shoulder. "Age! The answer is age!" 

Jisung's eyes widened and he smiled. "Holy shit, you're right!" 

Just as he said that, the door rumbled and swung open. 

* * *

There was a set of stairs after the door that they had to climb, but it led them straight out to the surface. Hyunjin and Jisung had wasted an entire hour underneath the building. "No ghosts, but a cool trap door!" Jisung said as they arrived back at his thunder's house. His cousins were waiting for them in the living room. 

"Dammit..." "No way!" They both said. 

"That's the last time I'm ever visiting here with you! Next time we're going to visit my parents and you get to deal with my sister hitting on you." Hyunjin stated. 

"Last time that happened you got jealous and started a fight with her that lasted half a year." Jisung said pointedly. "We haven't visited your parents since." 

"And you two _still_ insist that you're not dating?!"

**Author's Note:**

> i got my riddle off of riddles.com XD
> 
> hyunjin and jisung don't realize that they basically are dating


End file.
